deviousmaidsfandomcom-20200222-history
Long Day's Journey Into Night
"Long Day's Journey Into Night" is the 23rd episode of Devious Maids. Summary Marisol is shocked by a secret Nicholas reveals while in a pill-induced haze. Rosie pledges to save Kenneth after a mysterious fall. Zoila forces Genevieve to face her mother. Valentina asks Remi to help Ethan. Spence leans on Carmen when he gets some bad news. Plot Valentina drives to her mother's house with Ethan passed out and bleeding in the backseat. He's requested that she not take him to a hospital, claiming that he got in a bar fight and that one thing led to another and a guy took out a knife, but Valentina can't just let him die, and so she calls Remi and has him stitch up her boyfriend, to both their chagrins. Ethan goes to rest once his wound is sewn up and Remi tells Valentina that he thinks that story he told about a bar fight and not wanting the police to find out because they won't care who started it is a lie; Valentina knows this, remaining thankful to Remi. However, Remi is later reading the newspaper and sees an article about how Carmen stabbed one of the Beverly Hills robbers when they attempted to attack Spence Westmore's house. He rushes over to Valentina to tell her that Ethan must be that robber, meaning he was involved in the death of Alejandro Rubio, and Valentina is shocked. She confronts Ethan about it and he confesses everything, defending that they were just four stupid kids complaining about how unfair life is who then decided to steal from the rich and give to the poor; no one was supposed to get hurt. Valentina believes that she could be able to forgive her boyfriend if he were to turn himself in to the police and take responsibility for what he's done, believing that they might go easy on him if he does, but he refuses to do anything of the sort, insisting that doing so would mean his life would be over. Valentina storms out angrily, proceeding to drive away. Because she's crying, she reaches to grab a tissue and accidentally swerves when going passed a cop car, meaning she gets pulled over. As she's handing over her license and registration, explaining that she's had a rough night, the cop shines his flashlight into her backseat and sees all the blood that originated from Ethan's stabbing. She refuses to state where it came from, and so she gets taken down to the station. Rosie learns that Reggie plans on selling a $200,000 painting of Kenneth's, which he claim his uncle bought while he and his mother were having financial difficulties, complaining about how his rich relative always squandered his cash while he had nothing. Rosie has little sympathy for him, now knowing of his shady acts, and refuses to sleep with him when he hints at it, saying that she won't while Miguel is in the house. She then goes to Kenneth and tells him that Reggie wants to sell his painting, which is how she convinces him to take back his Power of Attorney and make it so that Reggie stops stealing from him. Reggie is later asked by his uncle to sign the paper that will give him his POA back, but Reggie refuses, taking away his uncle's cane and then presumably beating him with it, landing him in hospital. When Rosie returns home, Reggie lies that Kenneth fell while trying to walk up the stairs; she expresses interest in visiting him, but Reggie says that only family is allowed. As such, Rosie goes to the hospital and pretends to be Kenneth's daughter-in-law so that she can get into his room, using Miguel's cuteness to bypass the administrative nurse, but she learns that her employer has been sedated at the behest of his nephew, and she vows to find some way to get him out of there. Back at the house, Reggie gives Rosie an expensive diamond necklace to get her in the mood, obviously having bought it with the money he's embezzled from his uncle. She tries refusing it, claiming that it's too much, but he pressures her into trying it on, to her great discomfort. Zoila is having a hard time dealing with Genevieve's mother Velma, who's constantly toxic, rude and drunk - not to mention topless while she sunbathes outside and expects her daughter's maid to wait on her, knowing that Genevieve has run off to some spa so that she herself doesn't have to deal with her. Zoila ends up going to Genevieve at said spa and begging her to come home because she simply cannot handle her mother any longer, but Genevieve can't bear to be in the same room as that woman because she cannot suffer her dreadful verbal abuse. Zoila convinces her employer to stand up to Velma, assuring her that she'll be standing by her side the whole time, and eventually Genevieve returns to her mansion and says what she needs to say. She claims that she was around five when she learned most mothers don't belittle their own children, and she thought that there must have been something wrong with her that she deserved her cruelty; she's willing to forgive the past though if she knows that her and Velma's future will be filled with kindness, but if she can't even find it in her heart to pretend to love her then she can just go to hell. Zoila is proud of Genevieve for saying these things, but suddenly Velma collapses due to coronary angina, a minor heart defect. She berates her daughter very harshly in the ER and Genevieve arrives home and confesses to Zoila that she was ready for her mother to die; at least that way she could have clung to the last shred of love she still felt from that woman. She adds that Zoila has been more of a mother to her than Velma has and so Zoila, embracing this, tells Genevieve that she is going to be a good daughter and brush off her mother's insults like they don't even bother her because, "and I'm getting more comfortable with this, that's how I raised you". When it's time for Velma to be taken home, Genevieve just does this. She responds with kindness to Velma's insults and Zoila is very proud of her. Carmen watches herself on the news following her stabbing an intruder while Spence proceeds to learn that he's lost his custody battle against Peri and that she's taken his son Tucker to Europe with her. He is distraught and requests that Carmen drink with him to help dull the pain, and she agrees to do so when he promises to give her the day off. Marisol, meanwhile, talks to Nick while he's high on pain meds and tries to see if he's well enough to talk to the police about the hit and run; however, in his drug-addled state, he thinks she's talking about another accident that took place and claims that he "didn't mean to kill him". Marisol is shocked, later relaying this to Nick when he's in his right mind and saying that it sounded like he was confessing something, but he simply claims that the pills made him make stuff up. Marisol calls Carmen to ask if she'd like to meet for breakfast the next day, but Carmen is only just waking up, incredibly hungover, after having spent the night drinking with Spence. The next morning, after Spence has goaded Carmen into drinking with him yet again, Marisol comes over to remind her friend that they have plans, then noticing the state of she and Spence and judging Carmen for having such inappropriate interactions with her boss. Carmen defends that it's nice to talk so honestly with someone because once the liquor is poured the walls come down and the secrets come out. Marisol wonders if the same is true of pain pills and Carmen believes so, saying that everyone wants to tell the truth and that some of us just need a crutch. Later, she refuses to drink with Spence, pointing out that that's no way to get his son back. He agrees to stop, but continues anyway. With what Carmen said in mind, Marisol tries getting Nick to take more pills and, when he refuses, tries slipping some to him in a cup of juice. He eventually yells at her for trying to drug him and so she just flat-out confronts him about what he said, needing to know who it is he killed. He professes that he's not a murderer, but Marisol can no longer handle his dishonesty, proceeding to remove her wedding ring and declare that, when he gets home, she won't be there. Trivia *Although credited, Rebecca Wisocky (Evelyn Powell), Tom Irwin (Adrian Powell), Joanna P. Adler (Opal Sinclair) and Dominic Adams (Tony Bishara) are absent from this episode. Videos Gallery of videos used to promote the episode. Devious Maids - 2x10 (Long Day's Journey Into Night) Promo Devious Maids - 2x10 (Long Day's Journey Into Night) Promo 2 Devious Maids - 2x10 (Long Day's Journey Into Night) Promo 3 Devious Maids - 2x10 (Long Day's Journey Into Night) Sneak Peek 1 Gallery This is a gallery of photographic stills released to promote the episode. Promo 210 01.png Promo 210 02.png Promo 210 03.png Promo 210 04.png Promo 210 05.png Promo 210 06.png Promo 210 07.png Promo 210 08.png Promo 210 09.png Promo 210 10.png Promo 210 11.png Promo 210 12.png Promo 210 13.png Promo 210 14.png Promo 210 15.png Promo 210 16.png Promo 210 17.png Promo 210 18.png Promo 210 19.png Promo 210 20.png Promo 210 21.png Promo 210 22.png Promo 210 23.png Promo 210 24.png Promo 210 25.png References Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:Featured Articles